


Fly Boys Are My Weakness

by OnigiriYanyan



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Imobsessedwithgoddamnseaplane, Mark_Watney_inspired, beefcakes, helpme, smexyships, thissortofsucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriYanyan/pseuds/OnigiriYanyan
Summary: Shiloh Thompson found herself placed in strange circumstances after being given the slip. Finding herself placed in a game she became the aptly named Amelia Brönte, a“gifted” author, more like leggies having a mind of their own author tells her story from her own perspective.She complains about not writing something at some point even though it comes to her mind as such. Completely and utterly my first lengthy fanfic. I would appreciate love for this baby, but I won’t force it. Give me pointers if you have any criticisms!





	Fly Boys Are My Weakness

Every morning, similar to the usual horror flick, there was something red smeared on the walls and a pointed weapon lying around cleverly placed for the kill, but instead of blood it’s jam and the pointed weapon is a plastic knife pointed at my gut every time I wake up.  
My little brother has been quite....the oddity so to speak. I can manage a swashbuckling midget pirate, but not every morning. Oof.  
“Wake up yee, harlot! Time to get your slop!” Air was forced out of me, while a rambunctious little midget pirate, wiped my face full of jam. Jam!  
“Oh that’s it Long John Silver!”  
I planned to throw him off, but before I can manage to get my hands on him, he scampered off like a coward.  
“What a little scaredy cat” I snortled, I covered my face as my ugly laugh again disgusted the heck out of me. Maybe I need nose surgery, I dunno.  
Anyways time for the kill of the day: crunchy questionable frosted pieces of sugary goodness.  
I sat down at the kitchen table pouring my usual breakfast snack; because that’s not nearly enough to kill my hunger lol.  
A tired endearing sigh escapes my wisp of a mother, as she attempts to clean up the goop my brother flings everywhere.  
“YAAARRGGGG!! YARGGGG!!!” The tiny utensil holding twerp is at it again with his shenanigans.  
My mother, the turtle like individual she is slowly wraps her arms around my brother and places his body down to eat.  
“Come ‘ere Jon, playing all day with no fuel won’t do no good for a growing boy” my mother said while swiftly placing a plate of things she deems nutritional in front of him.  
I tap my fingers out of boredom as I stared at the clock. Ten minutes pass and it’s time for me to head out.  
As I walked out I checked myself out in the mirror outside of my driver side. I frowned as I skimmed my arms down my sides, feeling my stick-like figure getting the better of me. An indignant sigh escapes me as I plop down into my driver side.  
Starting up the car I ran through a list of things that I needed to do before first period starts.  
Go to the vending machine to get my “nutritional foods”.  
Say hi to Spencer in passing.  
Hang with Alex.  
Sulk in first period with Alex about some series.  
Go with Alex-  
I stopped myself. Ugh, it’s the same everyday why need a list.  
—  
At school people segregated to their usual groups. I stepped over to a vending machine and plopped in a few coins to retrieve my staple package of Cheetos.  
Passing a class I dread, which Spencer apparently loves. I saw him hanging there with his classmate trying to talk up a storm, which didn’t seem like it was working for him. Hesitant, I wave my hand at him, he waved back and did pointer fingers at me as if he tried to pull a Fonzy.  
Smiling I wondered what time period and world this guy is stuck in sometimes.  
In first, Alex instantly jumped up and gushed in my ears about the new guy in some hot drama we were both obsessed about.  
“DIDNYOUHEAR?! Montey Mavarel is going to be there for two seasons! I’m so stoked for what this dood is going to do next-“  
I looked at her dejectedly. In an another instant she calmed down, held me and patted my face as if I got some gross bug juice on it, which it most likely does because I don’t really trust what Jon puts on that knife anymore.  
“Awaaa, you’re still sad about that other dood dying? Pshhhh don’t worry about it, at least you’ll get to see him in that other thing you like him on. What was it?,,,, Oh yea is was that Supernatural show”  
“No, well yea, I mean okay so I’m only upset about what lead up to him dying though. Which issss the reason it makes me sorta mopey y’know”  
A glop of something fell onto Alex’s palm. I knew something was amiss. Alex shrieks and wipes off the remaining bits on my face. Great.  
She sat down with her delicate features feigning sadness.  
“I know it sucks sometimes when things don’t happen the way you wish them to be on tv, but hey, at least you aren’t trapped in those decisions. I heard they suck sometimes based on who you’re dealing with. Oof.”  
She does have a point.  
“Truuuuue. Well anyways about this other thing...”  
—  
As first period ends my face was greeted with a friendly brightly colored paper printed with the words “Detention report after lunch”. Quizzically my eyes landed on the boy who handed it to me.  
“It’s from the crab lady, don’t ask me what’s biting her bum”  
Ah so that was it, the old snapper trying to get my goat for something small. Well it’s no big deal. Maybe it was eating in class that irked her, or maybe it was the other day when I accidentally broke her archaic tv remote control. It’s not my fault if I’m just being-  
“Well anyways I hope the punishment isn’t too bad, Shi, see yah later” the boy trailed off on a note before running away.  
Alex peered over my shoulder as her lips smacked away on a granola bar. “Ohw! What dihd the crab get yew for this time?”  
“You were listening?”  
“You think I wouldn’t be?”  
“I mean you got your granola bar you’re concentrating on.”  
“That still doesn’t mean I’m- Anyways the sitch?”  
“No, lol. Anyways I’m not sure yet”  
—  
By the end of lunch I’m on the edge of my chair fiddling with scraps of junk I toiled around after I’ve consumed about a few more Cheetos bags here and there.  
Okay time for the slammer.  
—  
As I walked inside I was aware that four pairs of eyes were glancing at me as the balding eagle principal’s stern gaze pierced me momentarily before going back and forth between the four right next to me. Somehow I was lumped into the mix, despite, just learning, that I broke something very precious to the crab lady, despite it being a dumb tv remote.  
“...and that thus concludes your punishment for today”  
After he was done he beckoned us to follow. Sighing and groaning lead a long way to a part of the school I haven’t been to before.  
After we were situated I finally noticed that Spencer was lumped with us. It took me by surprise, but maybe he got shut down for something he felt was “innovative”.  
He glanced over and shined a nervous smile at me.  
“So I see the great and powerful Spencer has been strapped for some physical labor huh” My arms precariously wrapped around a stack of magazines.  
Fridge mumbled out of the corner “Like hell he is”  
Sheepishly he scooted closer to Martha and quipped with his usual “Of course, hah, so unfair”  
Out of the corner my eye Bethany rolled her eyes, and continued preening into her cell phone.  
—  
A few awkward conversations and arguments later lead us to standing in front of the old tv screen. I only had a glimpse of the names before it was my turn. I was left between a few characters, and like hell am I going to pick something out of my tastes. So I went with a character aptly names Amelia Brontë who was apparently the author with a gift.  
The room rumbled. Shit, why does there have to be a damn earthquake. Before I knew it time slowed, Spencer pulled out the malfunctioning game plug and.....that didn’t stop the game one by one sucking everyone in¿  
I tried to run away to warn someone, but before I knew it I saw my body turn into dust and it.....faded to dark.  
—  
“Hello” my voice seemed strangely high class to me.  
“Hellooooo” I’m getting tired of this, where’s the reality device huh.  
I hit a snag in the ground and tumbled down unceremoniously down a damn hill.  
I crashed into a trunk of a tree when I saw four strange figures dancing in my vision.  
Well now that’s not right, none of them are the same height, wait...I’m dumb.  
Those four strangers seem to be lost too.  
“Hiiiiiii whoooo areeee youuuuu?”  
A beef cake turned around “Good question, but who are you first?”  
Rude “Well I’m Shiloh Thompson, how about you you beefy man¿”  
“What? Shiloh-  
A man who I presumed was angsting out kept on complaining about a cell phone “Oh my fucking god where am I going to post this? This is like the craziest shit that is going on with me”  
A man of shorter stature looks like he was still in shock “...my fucking height”  
The beef cake turned around to me and smiled sheepishly “Shiloh, I think you can guess who these people are right? Also it’s me Spencer if that’s too hard to....piece together”  
Oh shit what. “Ohhhhh, well at least we know who we are”  
While everyone else was going bonkers, other than me and Spencer of course, I just took a notice of my body.  
The fuck???!!! Curves???!! And a white person’s body. I felt around my face to feel smooth skin under dainty fingers, a pair of glasses propped up onto my nose, and a gold ring cinched around one of my fingers reading “destiny”.  
I was momentarily stunned until I heard a scream.  
“Bethanyyyy!!! Noooo!”  
And a couple more shouting the same thing, I quietly walked over and covered my face in my hands. The fuck is happening.  
Not too long later someone fell out of the sky, and not just any someone. A freaking fat man. “Damn” I whispered under my breath.  
“Y’all motherfuckers better get some explaining here, because a goddamn fat man fell from the sky” Fridge shot up from almost being used as a landing pad.  
Bethany stood up, and a moment later she said “I f-fell like thirty three thousand feet or something in the sky and I uh feel like I’m going to vomit”  
Spencer looked around as if he wanted to say something, but a few menacing roars from the two springy animal on either side of us seemed too hard to resist for some small talk. So thusly we ran the heck out of there.  
Fuck my legs hurt.  
—  
In the car with the aptly named guide, Nigel, has been a much greater heaven than walking back outside.  
“...Why hello to you Amelia Brönte, nice to see you here. I think such a fancy gal like you out here should write something, it has been a while since I read a book of yours.”  
Me. “Sure sure” Ugh I mean accents are cool and everything but I can’t really enjoy it when I’m bunched and feeling horribly stressed.  
Nigel happily turned around to the midget sitting in my lap, as there wasn’t much space to room around. He jolted around as if he was tired of hearing the guide repeatedly smile and address him in response to his quick shot questions.  
“Fuck I’m tired of you Ni-gel. Is there anything you can say except hi?”  
“Of course Mr.Finbar”  
Just as Nigel said that, the whole world changed around us to another part of the jungle. As Spencer explained it must be a cut scene.  
My goosebumps arise as I heard Nigel explain there was an enemy we have to face and get past. My teeth chattered as a slight knot formed in my stomach.  
Before I knew it we were up on a hill where Nigel happily “kicked” us off at.  
“Toodaloo! Save Jumanji!” That’s how I interpreted Nigel’s farewell as he drove off.  
It took me a moment to process but...he has a car...he has a car. Wh-why can’t we use it¿ That asshole.  
I tiredly rubbed my head against my forehead as the heat of the sun bristled my skin.  
—  
I was looking around when suddenly, a projected rectangle full of words came out of Spencer.  
“Wha-“ my mouth uttered before Morgan shot out another rectangle. Damn.  
“Ruby Roundhouse killer of men strengths.....weaknesses Poison”  
Well might as well, I booped my left boob and what do yah know a thing flew out. Honestly these things do intrigue me actually.  
“Amelia Brönte, The Author with a Gift. Strengths: Lexicon, Destiny Glasses, vision, running, Savate. Weaknesses: hot foods, fire”  
The heck kind of stats are these¿ Just as I said this I took off my glasses for experimentation. My vision is fine without them, why do I need these anyways. I stashed it away in my Jungle shirt pocket, hoping it wouldn’t crush under my now actual tits, as I didn’t have much to begin with before. Hastily I fished out a make shift tie from my Jungle handkerchief and tied this godawful hair.  
“So I’m a paletoologist? What the heck is that?” Bethany stated while messing with her hair.  
“I think it’s something for studying fossils” Martha said as she precariously held herself.  
“Wow”  
I quietly shuffled around to see Spencer “Braveheart” roaming his eyes over a blank map, like a moth my body pulled myself curiously next to his left side.  
And like a fat magnet Bethany peered over the map having no problem pointing out the place we’re facing. Apparently we’re on one facet on the side of a mountain.  
And apparently I felt more useless just by sitting here. Oh hell I hear something.  
Gun shots dotted the places around us and we scrambled all over the place to get away.  
Without warning my legs boosted me forward past most of the group, the ires of my heart is pounding against my chest when I turned around. I sensed my legs having a desire to kick something, I think maybe ass since I can’t really kick trees.  
Whatever. Maybe legs have minds.  
—  
Not long did I spot Bethany crouching behind a tree for better coverage, I don’t know why but I sidled up behind them.  
“The fuck!...oh shit I mean the fuck. What are you doing here Shiloh? Not saying I don’t want you here though”  
“I thought I could help”  
“Well if you got like something of use then go for it”  
Bikers neared and I felt my heart riding around in my chest. They’re getting too close.  
Just as one got close to us, my body sprang into action. I swiftly kicked him unconscious. Gun shots fired. Shit.  
“Bethany get out of here, I’ll take care of em!”  
“Alright!” They scrambled off as a few more tried to take me down.  
Like an acrobat, my body swung around without another beat, landing onto a biker’s shoulders and spun my body around to hear a nice crack.  
Wow. Vaulting off onto another one, I kicked and hit until a rush of more bikers threatened to apprehend me.  
Well I guess now is time to hecking run.  
—  
On the side of a cliff, I saw everyone bunch together attempting a decision to jump. With break-necking speed my legs involuntarily kicked into gear and launched me off cliff side. Why? I don’t even know, my legs have a mind of their goddamn own.  
—  
On the land below, I felt soaked to the bone. My fancy shorts clung to me like a wet blanket and my shirt sagged off of me like I have wet wrinkles. So thusly I felt very disgusting.  
My bleary eyes looked up and saw Martha double over. I stood up hoping to know what’s wrong, but she warped into literal bloody bits. My eyes widened as I gaped, but not long after I heard the little ding dong above my head and Fridge cursing and groaning.  
“The hell! Ow get offa me! Damn”  
Martha inadvertently landed on Fridge’s...everything I guess. I stifled a laugh as he grumbled some more. Man I’m horrible.  
Spencer looked at us all seriously as he peered over at Martha’s hand.  
“I knew it. I’m not sure as of yet but I think...these things tattooed on our wrists are actually our lives.”  
Fridge ever the so inquisitive asked “So..s-so does that mean if we don’t have anymore lives left we would die for real in the game?”  
“I’m not sure....but, yes, I think if we lose all our lives we die for real. So let’s take this more seriously.”  
—  
Bethany after a few brush by’s on the map, suggested the bazaar is somewhere yeigh high away and that direction. So we followed her, and kept a cautious stance towards the jungle.  
—  
Walking into the bazaar my mind started acting up, a bunch of words were processed through my brain, a streamline of tags dotted the bazaar as I read each one of them. In other words giving names to what I most likely can’t identify, since I’m no bazaar usual.  
A moment later Spencer said being here must be an indicator that the game wants us to refuel. I don’t exactly have money on me, nor do I know what I want to eat.  
Surveying the tags around me I saw Fridge taking a bite out of a food labeled “pound cake”...oh shit Fridge.  
“Fridge, that’s cake!” I shouted. Surprised Fridge flung the food out of his hands as if it was coated in poison.  
“Bethany I thought you told me this is bread!”  
“I’m sorryyyy. I haven’t had bread so long I don’t remember what it tastes like”.  
After seeming like he was fine for a while, I destressed and picked out something useful from the pile of goods beside me. A rope and a hat. Not many things I deem useful to choose from to be honest.  
A moment later I heard a giant explosion. Where Fridge used to be was a pile of debris and four shocked group mates.  
My mouth widened a fraction as Fridge, just as he left came back and destroyed the roofing in one move.  
Well I guess I can’t relax even for a bit can I? As we regrouped the same biker thugs came into view, and not too long later it was a brawl. My legs came to life and kicked into action literally as I slammed my hat into one guy, kicked him hard in the crotch, and swung my rope around the neck of the guy behind me, bringing his face quickly to my knee, and slamming them both together.  
Not too long and I already wasted my pickings, such a shame.  
More guys filtered into the bazaar and as I kept moving along I found they were taken out by Spencer.  
Wow him with beef cake powers. Nice one Spence.  
—  
Back together again for some time, a little girl flitted in front of Spencer just as we entered another section of the bazaar. Bethany was quickly ignored as she tried to do some inquiry from the little girl, and I was standing idly by waiting for something to happen.  
Spencer feeling responsibly the one for the task, asked the little girl to show us the way.  
—  
A basket stood shrouded by cloth in the middle of the section she took us to. Fridge grumbled about the little girl’s repetitive npc dialogue as I scanned this section of the bazaar. Quickly walking to the side I grabbed a whip neatly hidden in a pile of vegetables. Jack pot.  
Jogging back to the group they stood around the item in the middle. My mouth spoke before me.  
“There’s a small package inside, a tiny elephant so to speak”  
Everyone turned around at me as if to explain myself. Sheepishly I explained I have the ability to identify items to an extent, but apparently not animals. Shrugging, everyone turned back to the task at hand and stared at the basket in front of us.  
As everyone suggested Spencer took it upon himself to open the basket and in an instant a snake hissed.  
—  
After a number of times debating. We initiated a plan to stare down the snake.  
“I’m really good at staring” Bethany blurted. The rest of us stood back, with Spencer initiating the lift.  
My eyes only blinked as the snake flew out like a crazy bullet.  
“Jesus Christ!” I shouted, but without another beat I saw Fridge carefully tugging out the fangs of the snake as Spencer held the snake in his crushing grip.  
—  
So as it’s found, the piece of the paper wasn’t another piece of a map but a clue. I was sure my author mind could rack itself into gear for this one but all I could do is twiddle my ring in my hand. Boredly I pulled out my glasses and lined the two up as if it would do anything, and...it did. The heck. All around me the world changed into grays as my teammates became a cloudy shade of blue.  
Looking upwards I peered over the paper to see small words scrawled on it. “Look for Seaplane” Damn.  
“You guys I found a clue!”  
Everyone exclaimed “Really?!”  
My momentary flash of success was foiled by a enemies approaching. Sliding on my ring and stashing my glasses away, all of us stood tense as a man named Van Pelt addressed his discontent with us being here.  
“Braveheart, nice to see you here. My men and I would love it if you handed over your precious jewel. So come on, hand it over or else you won’t live to see it when I take it away from you.”  
A bomb flashed and a man covered by a bandana quickly urged us to follow him. Seeing there was no choice, we ran after him through a series of areas and passageways until he lifted up an escape pathway underground. My heart racing in my chest sunk as I fell through into the darkness.  
—  
The man who saved us explained his name was Seaplane and he was a person just like us trapped in the game.  
I was elated, more like excited to know that he was connected to the missing piece, or was he the missing piece? Whatever. I’ll explain later when we get out of this trap hell.  
—  
To be honest I haven’t been really thinking about the things happening around me. Bullet hell, Goony hell, and now trap hell. I guess I have too many places with the name hell in it in my head but I can’t help it. Anyways we were at the scariest part of this trap hell, croc central down below wants to eat all of us for scraps. How fun.  
—  
In tandem with the darkness around me I was dead last in line to get across it, which is the scary thing. Fat Bethany crossed, I don’t know if I’ll fall through after their weight gracing the seeming unstable board.  
Seaplane ahead of me patiently encouraged me to come forward. Pshhh it’s not that bad, a small juncture below me full of crocs, pshhhh I’ll be fine.  
Nervously my legs wobbled to the other side, just as I predicted I heard cracking sounds underneath me, I bolted forward just as it cracked apart and down below. And without realizing I was gripping tightly onto Seaplane. “It’s going to be okay little lady. You’ve got me here to save yah”  
He said that to reassure me, but I couldn’t help the gigantic blush gracing my face while so close to him. “Th-thank you” I stuttered.  
I...I need some water after this exchange.  
—  
In his makeshift hideout, he walked around handing margaritas to everyone. Beside me Spencer and Martha downed a bit of the liquid courage before spitting it out immediately upon contact. “I’m good” “I got enough of a taste of alcohol in this lifetime”  
Taking a sip it burned in my mouth and down my throat. But it wasn’t all that bad, it tasted kind of good. Though I think only a taste is enough, getting drunk in this place is the last thing I want. And I wanted is water, not something to influence these mixed feelings. Damn.  
—  
As we gathered around, I spoke up and explained my foundings earlier in the bazaar. Spencer also came to that hazy conclusion while reading the clue earlier.  
Fridge asked for more margaritas, as Bethany gazed softly into the distance. I do wonder how this day’s events affects that poor girl. I know she’s mean, but still...we’re all unfortunate to end up like this.  
Seaplane smiling happily as if this was the greatest news in months, explained there was this warehouse we could infiltrate tomorrow. If we manage to distract the guards, we could essentially find an opening on the side of it to search for a manageable device to get across to our next destination.  
And thusly plan A was devised.  
—  
We all decided it would be best to attempt the task after a good night’s rest so as the day waned to night, Seaplane lead us to the compartment of his hideout for some good shut eye.  
Of course we had a small meal to ease our hunger, and carried then somes if we happen to be hungry later in the night.  
—  
I would take night shift watch since I felt I didn’t do much for the group. Authors aren’t helpful at the right times in my opinion. Maybe I should write a book like Nigel said, but it’s not like I have anything to write in it anyways even if having a writing tool on my person.  
Just as I was immersed in my thoughts Seaplane was beside me, with a knee propped up to rest his chin against.  
“So, how do you feel about today..uhhh”  
Turning to him I said “Shiloh, Amelia is my character’s name. You can call me either.”  
After another moment of silence and staring at the stars. I softly said “Today was wild compared to my actual life to be honest. I did things I can’t do in my real life and in truth....I still feel like this is a dream despite feeling the wood of this seat digging into my ass, Seaaplaaane”  
He chuckled at this. “Hah I should’ve mentioned this earlier to you guys but you can call me Alex. I just like being called Seaplane because it helps me forget sometimes who I really am...”  
“Why do you want to forget who you are?” Another moment of silence he shifted.  
“It feels terribly lonely and scary out here. Danger everywhere, people wanting to kill you. Not going to lie here but, it takes homesickness to a new level if I think about my old life.”  
Shifting slightly closer towards him I breathed a heavy sigh as I stared above. “I never thought of it like that, but it seems very true if I stayed here any longer than I have. I gotta say Alex, I assure you as long we’re here it’s safe to say....We’ll save you”  
Moving closer he sat beside me “I hope so...”  
I...didn’t realize it until I looked at him but his face was brimming with tears underneath the moonlight. Sometimes I wished I knew what to do when someone cried...and more especially right now.  
At least the guys are asleep because I’m sure he would be mortified to know everyone has seen him this...vulnerable. Without another thought I wrapped my arms around him tightly, slightly tearing up as well.  
The musk of his scent, the smell of herbs and the ocean filled my nose, despite my heart pounding wildly in my chest, and my cheeks heating up from the close contact I kept quiet. It would be wrong to say “I love you despite not knowing you” in this moment so I said instead “it’s going to be okay”  
—  
A while later I was still in arms with Alex. I couldn’t bear to let him go cry by himself so I sat beside him as the night sky created an array of lights for me to look at. I looked up at him as he dozed off into my arms. I think it’s about time we get shut eye too, it doesn’t seem anything is out to get us after seeing nothing for the past hours.  
—  
At day break I woke up to find myself curled beside Alex below where we sat. My legs wrapping around his waist and his arms locking me in place were a bad combination to be had after yesterday’s turn of events. I didn’t want to wake him so I attempted the best thing I know how, doing a weird reach around with my arms hoping I could pry him off.  
Instead of budging his arms off of me, he wow lucky me held me closer to his chest and he leaned closer into me backing me into the wooden block behind me. Eeeeee help meeeeeee.  
I frowned feeling god has used his powers against me in this situation. I couldn’t escape, move, except feeling everything right next to me. Fuck me, I mean not actually fuck me. Ohhhhh.  
My face blushed darkly as he put his face closer to mine. Gotta move, gotta move. I felt something hard press against me below, I can’t exactly scootch away from it. OH MY GOD I WANNA MOVE.  
But against my wishes I don’t want to disturb his sleep. Feeling the most uncomfortably hot in my life in the best way at the wrong time was the worst. Hope I get something to get my mind off this moment when he wakes up.  
—  
Thankfully I went back to sleep despite all that ruckus to my heart, but unthankfully as I was waking up, fly boy’s face was too close to mine as he was getting up. So without my intention to my lips smashed into him. Sparks flied, how fucking great. Just as I pulled away.  
Alex’s eyes widened in surprise and aptly moved away from me while coughing wildly from discomfort.  
You got a goddamn tent. You got a hecking tent, well at least everyone else is asleep or else I would go bonkers....Oh my gosh where’s my goddamn water!  
—  
A while later we were at his “cooking station”. He had some things that were breakfast worthy.  
Just as you would expect from a wildly discomforting turn of events, he blushed and adverted his eyes whenever he talked to me whilst he explained his awesome tree-home thing. I ate with rosy cheeks peeking from underneath my hair. As he sat down near me I tried not to look at him.  
Sitting for a while I found out dried snacks aren’t all that bad as long as it can keep my thoughts from exploding.  
Which is a good thing, because the things I’m thinking of are not going to help what’s happening later today.  
—  
Everyone finally awake greet me and Alex as they sit down at the makeshift wooden table. Enough time has passed for me to calm my heart and mind, but not enough that I can lift the discomfort when I look at Alex.  
“So how was night watch, Shi?” Spencer asked as he tore through some fruits.  
“Oh-oh it was alright. N-no problems while I was awake” Shit stop stuttering.  
Spencer looked at me quizzically but opted to not comment on it to avoid drama.  
Bethany ever the so curious wanted to know what happened. “Wh-what happened on watch? I heard you feel like iffy about something.”  
Shit. “Uhm, no nothing. I just didn’t sleep well that’s all. Nightmares y’know, this place leaves a scary feeling in my heart so uhm yea”  
She looks sadly at me “Awaaa, poor you. Well at least you’re awake now with us”  
Yea with us. Just as I turned around Fridge was begging Alex for more margaritas.  
Maybe it’s not so bad with everyone awake, at least I can control my thoughts.  
—  
Everyone filed out towards the area we could view our next destination.  
Seaplane-er I mean Alex told us how he got in there the last time.  
“I waited a few weeks before I could infiltrate the place...”  
“What? Well we don’t have that kind of time while we’re here. We need to have a distraction long enough to keep the guards busy.” Spencer said as we looked back and forth from the other.  
“We need someone who is the master of distraction-“ Fridge suggested as Bethany drew our attention to her.  
“I’ll do it”  
“Not you, not being rude or anything but those curves aren’t the ones we need right now. Just saying” Fridge interjected.  
“Ugh no not me. Her” Bethany pointed over to Martha.  
“Oh, nope nope not me. Uh-uh.”  
I laughed to myself, at least it wasn’t me lol.  
Martha turned to me “Why not Shiloh? Huh, she’s pretty. I can’t do this at all, but I’m sure she’s much better at this than me”  
Bethany rolled her eyes. “Well unlike you Shi, doesn’t have much skills to cover her ass when she messes up. Like what you have dance fighting or whatever, and you’re like named killer of man or something. So don’t force Shi to do this for you. You’re pretty, fine, and you can do this.”  
“Reallly?”  
Just as I stepped aside, Spencer walked up to her “You can do this Martha, trust me.”  
“Th-then okay I’ll do this just uhm help me with the y’know the thing I have problem with” she said to Bethany as they walked out of view.  
God’s speed Martha, God’s speed.  
—  
Somewhere along the way I was assigned to stay with the guys for I have nothing to do with the distracting part of the job.  
I sat beside Alex despite the warmth in my chest threatening to kill me.  
Well...as I found at least one thing is keeping me distracted from my thoughts. Spencer’s undeniable crush on Martha.  
It makes me feel giddy inside. Kill me.  
—  
Looking around for the right thing is one thing, but an afraid unresponsive Seaplane is another. What are the odds...ugh.  
Well as it seems, Martha’s dancing up a sexy storm out there whilst I...I’m just boringly conjuring up an idea as to what to do in this situation. Where’s an idea machine if you can get one, mine’s is about as dry as it gets.  
Using my streamlined tagging ability has only granted me the knowing there is one thing in here which can get us out of here.  
Walking up to Alex, I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder while Spencer and Fridge took a break with dealing with him.  
“Hey you alright there pardner?” My cheeks blushed as his eyebrows furrowed.  
“N-no I’m fine. It’s just uh hah hah technical difficulties little lady. No need for worry.”  
I pursued my lips in response “Y’know it sucks when things don’t happen the way you want them to be..” really I’m doing this?..” and it’s hard knowing you’re put up with the decision to save us. In this part of the game whether you like it or not you mean something to us, to completing the game. And I know it must be very hard..but can you muster up the courage inside to take us out of here?”  
He looks adjacent to where I’m sitting next to him and lets out a long sigh. “T-that’s mighty nice of you to say, but what if even if I do do this we don’t make it out alive? What if I fail you guys and we all die? What then? I know it must be tough but I can’t, I can’t-“  
I’ve just had about enough of him blabbing some dumb shit today, so without thinking my face just flew into his and planted a kiss to silence him.  
“....” Surprised he leaned into me, so I took the initiative to deepen the kiss despite my mind protesting the action.  
Some time later I find my conscious and pull away as he looks back at me in confusion. “Th-that’s what you get if you don’t get your head s-straight”  
For a moment or two he nodded and quietly said “Y-yea”  
Thankfully when I looked back at our other group members they were too engrossed looking at Martha I suspect. Hopefully they only heard my first bit of the argument. Hopefully.  
—  
As everyone smiled and cheered I expected that Martha pulled the sexiest dance I’ve never seen to see that kind of proud behavior. All well, I don’t mind. I don’t need to see to know what we’re doing is all a success.  
—  
As Spencer walked over with the rest of the group, I stood a ways from Alex who seemed lost in thought.  
“Guys we’ve got to get a move on, it seems some more of those guys are coming on their way.”  
Turning to Alex, Spencer hoped he was somehow convinced to fly the helicopter.  
Whilst Fridge climbed into the side of the heli, with another proposition.  
“Hey! I’ll do it if he doesn’t want to do it!”  
Alex still deep in thought looks up at Fridge smiling.  
“No, Fridge you’re drunk. You can’t fly the damn thing.”  
“No, look Spence if nobody wants to do it, I think it’s best if you allow me to do it since I’m already here. Come on man, I’m ready.”  
Alex surveying the whole situation stood up “I’ll do it! I’m sorry if I took so long deciding it, but I don’t want all of us to die because I wanted to play coward. So get ready.”  
He looks at me as he goes to the side of the helicopter.  
Spencer smiles. “Let’s get going you guys.”  
—  
Hell broke loose when we broke through the warehouse. But surprisingly we were still fine despite bullets trying to take us down every step of the way.  
Somewhere along the way we were above the canyon, with a loose heli part.  
This is not good. And as the sardonic drums play, a knot forms in my stomach. “RHINOS!” My heart beat accelerated ten fold as we were hovering away from them.  
Panick swept through like a tsunami...at least there was only one thing to fix.  
—  
Spencer climbed up onto the other side volunteering as tribute towards the endeavor. Hah tribute, not a good time to think this.  
Whilst I am stuck in the same position as before—there was not enough space to hold all of us combined unless we arranged special seating—so again Fridge was in my lap.  
This sucks.  
—  
My head started pounding as we come to the intensest point of the trip. I wish Fridge would stop crushing my legs and screaming. It was making this feel like the 2014 Micheal Jackson experience at Disney but with more midgets. I’ll explain later what this means, though for now I anticipated my life to flash before my eyes.  
The moment I closed my eyes I felt fine, I found we were saved by Spencer “Braveheart”. And as I peered out of the corner of my eye, Fridge who curiously eyes the gorge behind us let the small precious green valuable fall out of his backpack. Unluckily for me my arms aren’t long enough to catch it just in time.  
“Fridge!” He smiled nervously at me as the rest of us stare back at him.  
“Wha-what’s wrong Shi?” The other guys asked in a similar fashion to each other.  
“I-uhm I think Fridge can explain this one”.  
Laughing nervously Fridge found his words “Well as you see I accidentally dropped the thing we were uhm, protecting this whole entire time back there without meaning to ahuh”  
—  
For the recovery mission we found two things we needed to do. Distract the rhinos, collect the gem. Simple. Well not really.  
We can’t exactly distract Rhinos with candy, nor can I lug my whip at them to stop making this creepy circular movement around it, so the best thing we can do is make a sacrifice.  
As we neared closer to them before I can relay my ideas, Spencer threw out Fridge for the kill.  
Well at least it wasn’t me. Oof. I’m so horrible for thinking that.  
—  
As we retrieved the gem and Fridge, an uneasy air filtered into the helicopter. We made the land, everyone happily high fives each other, whilst I- well do the same thing if needed be, but I sort of feel bad for Fridge.  
I heard all the praises for everyone and their efforts, except for Fridge’s, his voice comes to interject.  
“Hahahah, everyone you did so gooood. You’re so amazing Spencer, well what about me? Huh? Where’s my praise? I basically got used for a sacrifice but I still don’t get credit”  
As I looked over Spencer gave an apologetic look, but everyone else frankly didn’t care to an extent.  
Poor Fridge. Hopefully he’ll be fine.  
—  
“SEAPLANE!” Not a moment later Alex gasps out he’s been bit. Fuck.  
My emotions coiled up as everyone went into a panic.  
Since Alex was dying here, there was no known way to save him. We can’t exactly take him to a hospital, he would die anyways even if we pump him chock full of fluids. He’d be like a water balloon. Oh, stop thinking weird thoughts me.  
My tears streamlined down my face as Spencer suggested something. CPR.  
I’m not so big on clinging onto a way that would help if they’re drowning, but it’s worth a shot.  
Without thinking I sat beside him, my arms pressed onto his chest as I breathed into him.  
Spencer gave out quick instructions just in case, as I pressed onward breathing into him.  
On the sidelines Bethany while looking sort of jealous, looked on worryingly at me as I tried to save him.  
In a few moments Martha called out “It’s working!”  
I peered over to see the black bar on his arm returning, my smile threatened to stop me as I pressed forward.  
Just one more push, come on. When I pulled back his eyes flew open and he coughed.  
I sat patiently as he propped himself up.  
“W-were you the one who saved me, Sh-Shiloh?”  
I nodded as tears threatened to escape me. He hugged me tightly as everyone smiled.  
I’m happy he’ll come with us on the way back.  
—  
As I walked around, I left Bethany to spend time with Alex, for I felt she hasn’t really got much time with him.  
Hmmm...I don’t mind exploring this place a bit, it makes me wonder what kind of place Jumanji used to be, supposed to be.  
As I racked my author mind with thoughts I opened up a memory bank of my character’s area of expertise.  
In my mind I was flooded with texts about the place. And curiously placed moments of them being a casual traveler to Jumanji.  
_Jumanji is a place confined to magic and mystery. Some say it’s a place to make amends, others say it’s a curse which breaks people apart. Animals indigenous to this place have been known to eavesdrop for ruptures in relationships, and in its strange ways attempts to fix it. From myths and legends ancient people have sacrificed their lives to understanding the wicked ways of the jungle. But one thing’s for certain, you can’t unsee the already seen._  
Walking into a tree trunk, I pulled myself into reality to see I’ve walked quite a distance from where I originally was.  
Walking back I saw to it that I should explore more and worry less.  
—  
Night time fell quicker than expected and everyone agreed to making camp near cliff side. Looking onward, I saw Bethany and Alex talking to each other animatedly, as Martha and Spencer seemed to be throwing each other heated glances while setting up.  
Well....dang I missed something important.  
Another stressful day meant another day of rest...well somewhat of a day, anyways maybe I could ask Fridge. He seems more attuned to gossip than everyone besides Bethany of course.  
—  
“Hell nah you came here to ask me for advice?” Fridge said while pulling a nap sack from his backpack.  
“Well not exactly advice but I want to know what has happened while I was gone” I precariously held myself close to the wall, not caring if a bug crawls onto my face.  
“Well...hmmm..hah..hmmm Hmmmmm” he seemed like he was weighing something in his mind.  
“Well as you see now Shi, Spencer and Martha are basically a thing now.”  
My mouth gaped “Wow! I’m happy they finally got together”  
Contemplating a bit he says “As for Seaplane and Bethany, they pretty much bonded over talking about their problems I guess.”  
“I figured as much for that one”  
He scrunched his eyebrows at me and smirked slightly “Anyways that’s all I have so shoo shoo, go to bed Shi. That’s all I’ve got today.”  
—  
As I returned back to my makeshift area of a bed, Alex was waiting there for me.  
“W-whatcha doing over here Alex?”  
He pats his hand beside him for me to sit. “I thought I could talk to you alone one more time before the big battle tomorrow”.  
Soon enough I was sidled right beside him as the night sky sparkled in view.  
I laid in silence next to him as the fire roared in the background. A moment or two passed and my cheeks blushed as he stared at me when I looked back at him.  
“S-so how yah feeling S-seaplane?”  
He chuckled and gave me a gentle nudge. “Hay, didn’t I say it’s fine to call me Alex, Shiloh?”  
My blush darkened. “O-of course, Alex. H-how silly of me to forget that.”  
Another moment passed as I leaned closer to him. I could hear his heart beat faintly from where I’m sitting. “Y’know I was thinking. I don’t know how I could thank you for saving me today. I thought and thought, even with the help of Bethany I couldn’t really decide, so I thought I could talk to you beside me and you tell me what you would want in exchange.”  
My pulse hastened, I never expected this from him. I turned starward, meaning anywhere up in the sky to avoid his eyes. “W-Well I mean that’s a good question. What do I want...what do I want....”  
I looked everywhere to find a satisfiable answer. “I-I want you to kiss me, and if you don’t want to it’s fine, y-you just living is good enough for me.”  
Smirking at me he says “I’m fine with living, but I gotta say there’s no reason in this world for me not to kiss you.”  
Is that his confession?!  
“...” As I was about to interject he crashed his lips onto me without warning. My surprise flung me backwards as he followed suit.  
This isn’t happening to me, no guy wants to kiss me ever, I tried to rationalize with myself but I couldn’t manage....I melted into the ocean of his irises and kissed back. A passionate haze fell upon me as I gripped onto him. I don’t know why but I wanted to push further.  
—  
As he towered above me, I felt his hands caress my sides lovingly. A succession of messy kisses met the side of my neck, I left my sultry lips parted in a blown fashion; I’m blown away.  
Heat pooled into my cheeks, sweat dotted my face as I brought my arms around his shoulders in the height of my emotions. I felt the intensity of my feelings coil in the pit of my stomach, so I kisses him in eagerness, earnestly I wrapped my legs around him and moved against him feeling the charges of my pulse racing at the highest intensity.—Who would’ve known I could get consumed by one simple man—As I felt the breeze brush against my exposed parts, he said one thing to me “Are you ready?” I nodded brusquely and before I knew it a multitude of emotions filled into my spectrum.  
I barely registered that I could possibly be caught in this fashion. My shirt displayed my hot sweaty form under passion, air was a pointless breeze as I took in every fiber of my being to feel this man.  
He teased my chest, coating the shell of my ear in endearing howls. I love him so much. I gripped onto him as I came moaning his name into a sweet connection of lips so that no one can hear what we just shared.  
—  
When morning came, I found myself disarrayed draped underneath a semi-naked flyboy. Just like yesterday’s morning everyone seemed sleep and sound.  
I sometimes wondered how loud does the noise need be for me to wake them. Well no matter, something magical happened last night and I held onto the magic of my dreams by cuddling up next to him. Shy of a moment later, a pair of lips graced my head with a kiss.  
“Ahah. So I’ve got the morning bird here trying to sneak off without me ay? Well well, Mr.Seaplane won’t have that with his special birdie bird.”  
A smile broke through my face as he rolled me over to the other side of him. “Stop it. Haha I wasn’t planning to leave you in the first place.”  
“Are you sure? I heard you muttering about birds migrating to the south for winter”  
I gently pushed him “What are you talking about haha? Well anyways get some clothes on before you make yourself sorry, flyboy-“  
Oh that’s a name I keep to myself.  
“Flyboy you say? Well well that’s a first” he said while shrugging on his clothes.  
“It’s....a thing I keep to myself you see” I mumbled while throwing back on my clothes.  
Once we were both finished he wrapped his arms around me as we ditched the gross nap bag somewhere it can’t be seen.  
Well I guess it’s time to wake up the rest of the crew then ay. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hayyyyy readers nice to see yah. Hope you liked my first lengthy fan fiction which I deem post worthy. Took me a day’s worth to finish but ay, I enjoyed it.  
> Probably you won’t-  
> But who knows, it’s all in the sake of not many Jumanji fanfics out yet. So I wanted to feed something towards the effort. I know it’s bad, but blame The Martian book. Mark Watney is an inspiration imo and a smexy botanist skelly boi.


End file.
